Gotas de Lluvia
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Albus no es como todos esperan y la lluvia es testigo de ello. Su padre siempre le decía que lastimar a otros estaba mal, su madre hablaba sobre serpientes y venenos cuando estaba cerca y su hermana menor solo le sonreía cuando notaba su fascinación por la sangre, roja, que quedaba en sus manos después de encontrar un animal pequeño en el jardín y destruirlo. Era raro, extraño.
1. Cómo Comienza Todo

**_La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia inspira rencor y el rencor genera mentiras._**

**_-Lord Voldemort_**

_Bajo las gotas de lluvia te cuenta una historia, _

_la historia de un chico con las manos manchadas de sangre,_

_un chico que tan solo quería un nombre propio,_

_bajo las gotas de lluvia lavo mis manos de este carmín tan intenso que las mancha_

_y te cuento la historia de como se mata a una rosa._

* * *

_A_gua es lo único que puede sentir, las gotas cayendo de forma salvaje y dolorosa por su cuerpo mientras los tarareos a media voz que realiza se pierden junto al sonido de las gotas de lluvia, la ciudad esta mortalmente calma y eso le causa una inquietud que nunca antes ha experimentado, tiene miedo de fijarse bien en los detalles de su alrededor, siente que si vuelve su vista a cualquier lugar y enfoca su atención en ello vera un cadáver vestido y manchado de rojo, siente que si le da la oportunidad su cabeza empezara a manchar todo a su alrededor de rojo.

Lleva varios minutos bajo la lluvia, tarareando la canción que su madre les cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir y dejando que las lagrimas se pierdan con las gotas, trata de olvidar el tono carmín pintado en sus manos, los gritos acusatorios de su padre al saber que su hijo menor es un monstruo y el llanto acusador de su madre. Quiere borrarse de la memoria la sonrisa burlona de su hermano al saber el primer crimen que había cometido, la mirada calculadora de su hermana menor cuando le pidió ayuda para deshacerse de uno de los tantos cuerpos que había coleccionado cuando aun estaba en el colegio. Por un breve momento desea retroceder el tiempo y volver a tener a Rose a su lado, volver a ser aquel chico normal de antes.

_Pero ella ya no esta, tú te llevaste._

El rencor que creía enterrada vuelve a la superficie de forma tan repentina que le hace parar la melodía que tararea, sus ojos se vuelven a empañar y con la lluvia como único testigo lanza un grito lleno de odio y autodesprecio capaz de hacer temer a cualquiera, recuerda con poco cariño la expresión de sorpresa de tía Hermione cuando le dijeron que su única hija estaba muerta, los gritos desesperados y llenos de angustia de su tío en el funeral y la mirada cómplice que había intercambiado con Lily cuando el cuerpo había sido enterrado para siempre.

Recuerda como su mejor amigo le había visto con algo parecido al miedo cuando llego con las manos manchadas de sangre al departamento que compartían por primera vez, las palabras llenas de cautela que le había dedicado antes de irse y dejarlo solo, parado y tiritando en el pequeño salón de ese mugroso piso que compartían desde hace unas semanas.

—_Trata de no joderme mucho si vas a seguir con esto. Trata que no te atrapen._

Tal vez para entender que hacia allí, bajo la lluvia y con las manos manchadas de sangre debía volver al pasado. Para saber cuando se había convertido en un monstruo capaz de aterrorizar a un héroe.

* * *

—_¿Listo cariño? _

No, ni cerca de estarlo.

—_Si, lo estoy, vamos mamá déjame respirar, por favor... _

Mirando en retrospectiva aquella fue la ultima vez que se había sentido normal, como el niño que se suponía era. Con sus padres y las indeseables atenciones, con las pullas de su hermano mayor al verlo ser tan atendido por su madre y los lloriqueos de Lily por atención que en realidad no necesitaba ni quería, con sus tíos y sus sonrisas llenas de anticipación y con _Rose _y su actitud familiar y amigable de toda la vida. Viendo en pasado, aquella había sido la ultima vez que lo habían tratado de forma tan relejada y calmada, como si en verdad fueran una familia de verdad.

La calma antes de la tormenta, como les gusta decir a algunos.

Ahora no sabe como sentirse al recordar esa despedida tan cálida que una vez había compartido con su familia, una parte de el siente que aquello no lo había vivido él y que le había arrebatado esos recuerdos a alguien mas, alguien afortunado, pero entonces el recuerdo se tuerce y le muestra a su mejor amigo sentado sólo en un vagón con la mirada fija en el paisaje de las ventanas y cae en cuenta que si son sus memorias. Sonríe cuando el niño rubio le vuelve a ver con sorpresa pintada en el rostro y le invita a pasar y sentarse junto a el, duda un poco antes de decir que si.

Aquello había sido el inicio de todo, o al menos así lo siente.

Cuando Rose lo encuentra hablando con el niño rubio su ceño se frunce en una mueca de superioridad que siempre había asociado mas a su tía que a ella y le ordena que se alejen de allí de forma inmediata, su compañero de vagón se nota molesto y resignado y el no puede evitar enojarse con su prima por ese tono tan mandón que ha usado, así que siendo tan maduro como se puede con once se niega y hace un berrinche.

_'¿Por que debería irme?' _

_'Míralo bien Albus, es un Malfoy, y mamá dice que todos en esa familia son malos'_

Y había reído ante tal argumento tan pobre de su parte, en ese momento y con once años Rose Weasley todavía no sabia discutir con argumentos solidos y siempre se iba por lo fácil y común, cosa que había mejorado con los años pues teniendo una madre política y un padre dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas el don de la palabra debía estar en algún sitio. Yo me había enojado con ella por ser tan prejuiciosa e hice algo que a día de hoy me hace sonreír cada que el recuerdo aparece en mi memoria pero que en momento tan solo me caso culpa.

_'Pues poco me importa lo que diga tu madre Rose, adiós'_

Y le cerré la puerta en la nariz, sorprendiéndome a mi por haber sido capaz de hacer eso, mi acompañante y a la misma Rose quien hasta ese momento era mi prima favorita, sin siquiera sospechar o imaginar que aquello marco un antes y un después, sin saber que gracias a aquel gesto gané a mi primer seguidor, mejor amigo y segundo al mando.

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

El segundo punto clave para entender esta historia es mi selección de casa. Espero que comprendan que yo en esos momentos, siendo un crio de once años estaba aterrorizado de la decisión que podría tomar el sombrero, en gran parte por que en esos años yo siempre había estado consiente de todas las expectativas que se tenían puestas en nosotros tres por ser hijos de dos héroes tan conocidos como lo son mis padres, todos creían que yo seria un orgulloso Gryffindor como James y mis padres, pensaban que apenas tuviera oportunidad entraría al equipo de Quiddich como lo hicieron varios de mis primos, todos tenían tantas ideas de quien o que debería ser y yo en esos años tenia un miedo tremendo a decepcionarlos.

**_'O tal vez en Slytherin, donde harás a tus verdaderos amigos, esa gente astuta que utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines'_**

Toda mi vida había estado a la sombra de mi propio apellido y es algo por lo que, hasta día de hoy resiento a mis padres. Es tonto recordar lo patético que fui, pero cuando vuelvo la mirada a esos años miro a mi yo de once años y veo a alguien con muchas expectativas que llenar. Cuando recuerdo esa noche lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es la mueca llena de desdén que me dedico Rose cuando nos volvimos a ver en el Gran Comedor, luego me viene a la mente el miedo de fallar que tuve y es que, era un niño que no conocía a casi nadie que no llevara el apellido Weasley en ese castillo y eso era, a grandes rasgos algo deprimente.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom llamo mi nombre a ser seleccionado sentí pavor, ganas de largarme corriendo de allí lo mas pronto posible y es que ser seleccionado era algo que durante toda mi vida había escuchado era el sueño de todo mago que se respete, era algo que marcaria mi vida por y para siempre, definiría mi futuro, en mi familia las selecciones eran glorificadas de una manera muy bulliciosa y con tan solo dos o tres excepciones siempre eran las mismas, todos ellos eran fieros leones y yo sentía que esa era una casilla que debía llenar, por eso mientras avanzaba hasta la sentencia mi mente lo único que podía repetir era una patético:

_'Quiero ser un Gryffindor'_

Cuando el sombrero fue puesto en mi cabeza me sentí un poco patético y es que me tapaba mas de la mitad del rostro, pero sin duda lo que mas recuerdo de aquella noche fueron las palabras que me dedico el sombrero seleccionador, unas palabras que se grabaron a fuego en mi mente y que a día de hoy podría recitarte si problema alguno.

_'¿Que tenemos aquí? Eres demasiado astuto, cauteloso e inteligente, ¡pero mira que tenemos aquí! Al parecer también eres demasiado ambicioso, mira que querer labrarte un nombre propio pudiendo vivir de forma tan cómoda con el que tu padre te ha dejado, interesante, muy interesante... A ver ¿cuan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para que tu nombre prevalezca y sea desligado del de otros? Demasiado lejos parece ser, pues bien yo solo veo una opción viable para ti, pero al parecer no te gusta mucho...'_

_E_s divertido saber que yo nunca había pensado mucho de forma consiente en querer labrarme un nombre propio, en dejar de ser solo el hijo de Harry Potter a ojos de todos los demás y sin embargo, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho estaba dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa para lograrlo, tal vez era tonto, pero desde siempre había sentido un poco de rencor hacia mis padres por toda la presión que sentía y estoy seguro no fui el único. Es un poco irónico el pensar que mis delirios de grandeza y dominación -o como me gustaba llarlos antes, la búsqueda de mi 'propio nombre en la comunidad mágica'- nacieron gracias a un sombrero viejo y feo.

**_'Siempre supe que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo loco retorcido, pero nunca supe que comenzó todas estas cosas de sangre pura. No estaría en su casa si me pagaras. Honestamente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera intentado ponerme en Slytherin, habría tomado el tren directamente a casa' _**

Y entonces el veredicto fue dado y aunque en ese momento odie con todas mis fuerzas mi selección, con el pasar de los meses llegue a sentirme en casa. Es raro recordar que hubo un momento en donde odie el vestir de verde y plata, el llevar bordada una serpiente en la túnica pues ahora las luzco con cariño y orgullo. Con una sola palabra gritada por un sombrero mágico en un comedor salido de un cuento de hadas comenzó la inminente separación con casi toda la familia, gracias a esa sola palabra mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente a todo lo que había imaginado seria y aunque traté de negar con todas mis fuerzas que soy una serpiente antes de finalmente aceptarlo y abrazarlo aquello fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. El que el sombrero gritará un fuerte y claro:

**_-SLYTHERIN_**

Fue de varias maneras algo liberador, ¿Qué si lo odie? Si claro que al principio lo hice, no voy a negarlo pero como tampoco niego eso no negare que ese fue el primer paso que, inconscientemente empezó el camino para labrarme un nombre propio, lejos de la sombre mis padres y tíos.

* * *

_HOLAAAAAA_

_Bien, esto es un proyecto que nace del no tener nada que hacer y es que también me encanta la idea de que Albus pueda llegar a ser malo, malo ¿a ustedes no? _


	2. Jezabel Nott

_Estaba allí parado en medio de una tormenta infernal,_

s_in miedo al destino que le toca enfrentar y con ganas de venganza._

_Quería mancharse las manos de rojo y ser alguien nuevo,_

_Dejar el miedo a fallar atrás._

**_._**

**_.._**

**_…._**

* * *

Cuando acepte mi fatal destino todo cambio para mejor, pero siendo totalmente sincero me tomo un par de semanas aceptar que mi túnica de colegio era verde y estoy seguro gran parte de mis conflictos internos eran gracias a la parte de la familia que habitaba el colegio. James no se había escandalizado ni enojado, tan solo lanzó un par de burlas de las siempre y me dejó en paz mientras Dominique por otra parte si se escandalizó y es que para ella (_o casi cualquier otro Weasley_) ser un Slytherin era malo, '_¡como es posible Albus! , ¡como es posible!'_, luego estuvo Lucy y su reacción fue digna de cualquier Ravenclaw cuerda, ella tan solo me miro con altanería y siguió su vida cómo si nada, diría que la reacción de Molly, Victoire, Fred y Teddy fue igual, ellos ya estaban grandes y sinceramente no se interesaban mucho en nosotros, los pequeños de la familia.

La reacción más extrema fue la de Rose Weasley. Para ponernos en perspectiva, Rose y yo tenemos la misma edad, nuestros padres son mejores amigos y nuestras personalidades fueron en algún momento medianamente compatibles, como ya les comenté yo no conocía a mucha gente fuera del círculo familiar y por eso me tocó formar relaciones familiares medianamente decentes. La cosa es que Rose siempre había sido demasiado radical con sus puntos de vista, una de las más claras diferencias que tenía con su madre, además ella siempre fue demasiado terca y orgullosa, una niña mimada que sabía podía usar la fama de sus padres para escapar de cualquier situación complicada que se le presentará.

Rose tenía la idea _(gracias a su padre, estoy seguro) _de que Slytherin era un pozo de maldad y perdición, el peor lugar para acabar y qué si llegabas a acabar en la casa de las serpientes eras algo parecido al mal encarnado. Cuando el sombrero grito ese mítico **_Slytherin_ **que lo cambió todo ella me empezó a ver como el nuevo señor oscuro y bien, no se equivocaba tanto, pero en esos años yo no planee nada de lo que esta sucediendo hoy con mi vida. Debo admitir que me llego a doler su rechazo tan marcado y es que, en aquel tiempo ella era lo más parecido a una mejor amiga que tenía.

O lo fue hasta que conocí a Jezabel Nott.

Creo que además de mis problemas familiares de la época, otra parte del problema para aceptar el color en mi túnica fueron los susurros y las miradas que se me dirigían en todo momento, todas eran una mezcla de incredulidad y reproche que me sentaba demasiado mal, sentía que les había fallado a todos y eso me causaba unas ganas de llorar tremendas.

Pero dejemos eso de lado y volvamos a la historia.

Mi primer recuerdo bueno con la casa _(o medianamente decente) _Slytherin fue a finales de octubre, faltando dos semanas para Halloween los dos perfectos de quinto año nos reunieron a todos los de primero en la sala común a eso de las ocho de la noche, el nerviosismo y el miedo eran palpables en esa habitación todos queríamos saber porque rayos nos habían citado de forma tan repentina. Ese años fuimos diez una promoción bastante grande comparado a años anteriores, eramos seis chicos y cuatro chicas, todos mestizos o sangre pura, si eso les importa. La perfecta de quinto año se llama Abril Pucey y puedo decir, sin lugar a dudas que fue mi primer amor, la primer chica que me hizo ser un estúpido inseguro pero para llegar a eso falta un poco más.

No recuerdo toda la charla que dieron antes de dar el anuncio importante por el que nos citaron, lo único que mi memoria guardo de esa reunión fueron dos cosas que marcaron otro antes y después.

_—Los grupos de estudio están siendo conformados hasta ahora pues queríamos ver las fortalezas de cada uno y ayudarles a mejorar, la casa Slytherin siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser la mejor academicamente... _

Los grupos de estudio duraban para toda la vida estudiantil y es que, como muestra perfecta nos dijo esa fría noche de octubre, ellos nos tratan de juntar de tal forma que seamos un complemento. Como prueba esta él que mi grupo de estudio fue uno de los mejores del colegio, siquiera la gran Rose Weasley podía superarnos en todo.

_—Albus Potter, con encantamientos, Scorpius Malfoy, con pociones y defensa, Jezabel Nott transformaciones y Mikaela Zabini con historia... _

¿Adivinaron? Los grupos se forman de acuerdo a los talentos individuales yo fui, por más de cinco años, uno de los mejores en encantimientos del colegio y es que, aunque DCAO y Transformaciones nunca serán mi fuertes en encantamientos soy un maestro, sin miedo a sonar egocéntrico. Scorpius por otro lado es lo que podíamos decir, un prodigio, Mikaela tiene una extraña fascinación por la historia y Jazabel es... ¿Alguna vez se han encontrado con algo que les obsesiona y les hace daño? Jazabel para mi es eso, una obsesión demasiado mala y además es una maltida genia en transformaciones.

La segunda cosa que mi cabeza invoca de ese día es a una Jazabel de once años, sorprendida por estar junto a su primo, mejor amiga y un Potter en el mismo grupo de estudio, la sonrisa cautelosa que nos regala mientras se acerca a nosotros y su voz suave y delicada al presentarse ante mí.

Gracias a un grupo de estudio es que empecé con la lenta aceptación de que efectivamente, era una serpiente, un poco tonto si me preguntan ¿quién gusta de estudiar? Definitivamente, no muchos.

Hablemos de Jazabel, quien siempre ha sido una chica complicada. La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue muy distante a quién era en realidad, cuando se presentó conmigo aquella noche yo había pensado en Jezabel Nott como una chica tímida y delicado cómo lo son Victoire y Lucy, pero cuando la volví a ver tres días después en la biblioteca empecé a sospechar que la imagen que tenia de ella estaba mal.

Era fácil dejarse llevar por ese físico tan delicado que siempre la há caracterizado, acepto, pero con una sesión de estudio supe que esa niña demasiado pálida y delgada para su propio bien podía ser todo menos tímida.

Los ojos de Bel _(lo único que podía pronunciar un Scorpius de tres años, supe años después) _eran de un azul intenso que evocaba un cielo totalmente limpio y despejado, de esos sin ninguna nube, el cabello lo tiene de un negro azulado y desde que la conozco siempre lo lleva a la altura de los hombros y sus labios son rosados y con forma de corazón. Ciertamente daba la típica imagen de una niña frágil, una doncella que necesita ser salvada.

Y para rematar es una actriz endemoniadamente buena.

La primer ocasión en que el segundo grupo de estudio Slytherin perteneciente a primer año se reunió fue un diecisiete de octubre, un día frío y ventoso.

La primera en llegar en esa ocasión fue mi querida Mikaela quién sabiamente escogió una mesa apartada en la sección de história, luego llegamos Scorpius y yo, después de algunos problemas de orientación básicos para cualquier alumno primerizo y algunas miradas llenas de desdén y asco dirigidas hacía ambos, ¿les soy sincero? Debo agradecer a Scorpius por mucho pues estoy seguro no habría aguantando mucho en Slytherin sin él, el chico siempre a sido mi mejor consejero alguien qué no teme cuestionarme y hacerme ver que estoy haciendo todo mal, en aquellos años Scorpius me ayudo a entender que yo no debía llenar las expectativas de un montón de desconocidos, a punta de golpes y palabras bruscas me ayudó a entender que era sólo Albus, un niño de once igual a él que solo debía preocuparse por pasar el año con buenas notas y nada más.

Jezabel llegó diez minutos tarde, con una expresión que no admitía críticas hacia su tardanza y los brazos llenos de libros, en ese momento empecé a cuestionar la imagen que había creado en base a una simple y llana presentación.

Cuando nos sentamos en esa vieja mesa de la apartada sección de historia estuvimos en silencio aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que Mikaela, harta del silencio tan denso empezó a hablarnos sobre la primer guerra goblin de la que se tienen registros y nosotros, viendo que no teníamos opciones comenzamos a tomar notas. Mikaela Zabini tiene el singular talento de la narración, ella puede convertir cualquier historia, por mas vulgar y simple que parezca en una obra digna de ser escuchada y tal vez es gracias a eso que pasamos el resto de la hora de estudio interesados en una de las tantas guerras goblin que sucedieron hace miles de años. Cuando nuestro tiempo de estudio acabo faltaba menos de una hora para la cena y, para mi total sorpresa Scorpius empezó charlar con Jezabel y Mikaela con facilidad, hablaron sobre las clases y aunque Scorpius trato de incluirme un par de ocasiones yo no pude contribuir mucho a la platica que llevaban.

Fue así como salimos juntos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para la cena, ellos tres hablando de cualquier tema que llegara y yo escuchándoles de forma atenta.

Faltante un tramo de escaleras para llegar al comedor nos topamos con frente a frente con Rose, ella estaba cargada de libros y parecía nerviosa, imagine que debía devolver los libros a la biblioteca en un tiempo récord y es que aunque mi prima había heredado el gusto a los libros de su madre no era ni la mitad de responsable, ella siempre fue con por la vida con un poco de prisas parecida en eso a su padre, nosotros paramos y le hicimos un espacio y tal cómo era de esperar Rose tan solo nos miro de menos y siguió con su camino pero claro, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada llena de veneno y lanzar esa mueca de superioridad que ahora parecía llevar a todos lados.

_—Qué familia más antipática tienes Potter, mira que esos modales dejan mucho que desear ¡siquiera se ha dignado a agradecer! _—el comentario de Jezabel dicho en un tono calmo y aburrido, la risa reprimida de Scorpius y la sonrisa divertida de Mikaela fueron talvez, la única razón por la que ignore ese molesto sentimiento de molestia que ocasiono el rechazo de Rose.

Esa fue la primera vez desde que llegue a Slytherin que un gesto depreciativo por parte de mi familia no me dolió tanto a como debería y todo gracias a un comentario de Jezabel Nott, ¿quién lo diría? Nuestra querida Bel está involucrada en el primer momento en que realmente me sentí una serpiente, o algo así.

* * *

_—Albus, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? _

Debo admitir mi relación con James siempre ha sido extraña. Con Lily me es fácil relacionarme pues ella, a diferencia de mi hermano mayor es una egoísta y orgullosa serpiente a toda honra pero James es todo un león, nuestro hermano nunca tuvo muchos de los prejuicios del resto de la familia, a él no le importa el color de la túnica escolar ni las creencias radicales de cada uno, es alguien relajado y se adapta con una facilidad increíble a cualquier tipo de persona pero claro, es el hijo mayor de Harry Potter y como yo tenía muchas expectativas a llenar y debía actuar de determinada manera pues si no seria señalado y asesinado socialmente, incluso diría que James debía llenar más expectativas que yo.

Ese día salía de encantamientos cuando mi hermano mayor me paro en media escalera, su rostro normalmente adornado con una sonrisa despreocupada estaba tenso y parecía cauteloso, supuse tendría noticias de casa y es que en ese mes que llevaba de colegio tan solo le había escrito a nuestros padres para contarles de mi selección y ya, a diferencia de James que siempre recibía notas de mamá cada dos días yo tan solo había recibido un _'estamos orgullosos de ti' _demasiado falso por parte de ambos.

Salimos al patio, donde hablar es más fácil y además podíamos caminar por el lago mientras hablábamos, '_para ahuyentar tensiones' _dijo con una sonrisa tirante James cuando le pregunté el porqué.

_—Rose le escribió a papá hace dos__ días, se quejo de qué tu actitud cambió desde que entraste a Slytherin —_claro y conciso, otra cosa es que James Sirius Potter siempre a preferido ir directo al punto y no darse tantos rodeos, demasiado sincero dirían algunos—. _Tía Hermione recibió una carta donde cuenta cómo ella, y cito textualmente 'fue agredida verbalmente por una de tus compañeras en tu presencia, ella fue llamada estúpida antipática,' y tu no negaste dichas acusaciones, por lo que diste a entender estabas de acuerdo lo que obviamente molesto al tío Ron y causó una discusión entre todos ellos, mamá afirma que tu no harías tal cosa y ellos dicen que como ahora eres uma serpiente es algo de esperar, ellos quieren tener tú versión de la historia._

Cuando James termina me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa burlona y yo estoy a poco de reír también, Rose había exagerado un acontecimiento de forma increíble tan solo para fastidiarme por haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, y aunque en un momento me indigne no pude evitar encontrar divertido todo el asunto y mi hermano mayor probablemente lo sospecho y quizás por eso el también encontraba el asunto tan divertido.

La linda y tierna Rosie empezó una batalla gracias a esa estúpida carta.

_—Les mandare una carta contándoles mi parte de la historia, sospecho no me creerán pero al menos tratare de limpiar mi buen nombre. _

Y después de eso me aleje de mi hermano, planeando una carta tan estúpidamente victimista que incluso daba risa.

* * *

**_Mamá y papá:_**

_Se que en lo que va de colegio no les he escrito tanto como debería, pero deben entender que acustumbrarse al castillo es abrumador y más si estoy en una casa tan exigente como lo es Slytherin._

_Hace poco James me ha contando de las acusaciones tan fuertes que Rose hizo en mi contra y todo lo que debo decir es que si, Jezabel Nott (**compañera de mi grupo de estudio**) hizo un comentario sobre la educación de Rose y yo no discutí dicho comentario, como les ha contado ella en su carta. Pero antes de que se enojen, dejenme explicar de forma clara el porque;_

_Estoy seguro para gran parte de la familia mi selección no es bien vista y lo sé pues Dominique y Rose se han encargado de hacermelo saber por medio de gestos y algunos comentarios, ¿ella les menciona en su carta que cuando dicho comentario fue hecho ella iba a toda prisa a la biblioteca y casi nos golpea a todos por andar con tantos libros? ¡Y para rematar, estábamos en medio de una de las escaleras móviles! ¡Nosotros le dimos espacio para pasar y ella tan sólo nos miro con mala cara y su trato con nosotros fue horrible, y además se fue sin agradecer ni pedir disculpas! Entendí a Jezabel cuando hizo tal comentario, pues además nos dirigió una mueca que solo podía ser interpretada como de superioridad, de esas que les da tía Hermione cuando gana en algo._

_Espero entiendan que en ese momento no podía defender a Rose pues, efectivamente su educación dejó mucho que desear._

**_Con cariño, Albus_**.

* * *

Dos días después, cuando una enojada Rose me paro en los alrededores del aula de pociones supe que mi carta había sido tomada en cuenta, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada de enojo y llevaba el tupido cabello pelirrojo suelto y desordenado, lo que la convertía en una imagen bastante cómica para cualquiera que pasara.

_—¡Cómo te atreves a mentirle a tus padres de esa manera! Por tú culpa mi madre me ha regañado y tú, y tú nido de víboras han quedado como las víctimas ¡esto tan solo muestra que yo tenía razón! _—el enojo de Rose podía ser errático e ilógico y eso lo estaba demostrando ahora pues ella, con sus cinco centímetros de diferencia estaba viéndome desde arriba mientras soltaba esa diatriba llena de veneno y rencor. Yo no supe como sentirme exactamente ante tal berrinche, tal vez fue por eso y mi rostro estupefacto que Jezabel salto en mi defensa, ella era unos siete centímetros más baja que yo y eso la hacía lucir tal como una niña pequeña a la par de Rose, sus ojos azules iguales a los de mi prima estaban encendidos con enojo y la mueca de fastidio que mostró cuando se acerco a nosotros dejeba en evidencia cuan vulgar encontraba a Rose y su pataleta.

_—¡Te enojas por que tu primo le ha contado la verdad a tú madre! Eres tan deshonesta y falsa Weasley, me das asco, déjame decirte que la verdad duele y las consecuencias de mentir son mucho peores en la vida real, así que si puedes hacernos el favor de dejar este berrinche digno de una niña pequeña todos te lo agradeceríamos mucho._

Y con esas palabras dichas en un tono venenoso y calmado Jezabel Nott se giro hacia mi persona con una mirada mortal, como esperábamos la llegada del profesor Slughorn lo único que pudimos hacer fue acercarnos más a la puerta del aula y usar a niños con túnica verde cómo barrera.

La sólida unidad de la casa Slytherin ante los problemas de este tipo con otras cosas es algo que admiro y es que nosotros, la casa con más estigmas y prejuicios del colegio tan solo nos podemos apoyar entre nosotros pues las otras tres casas rara vez nos ven como algo más que villanos y enemigos a derrotar.

* * *

_**Albus:**_

_Se que Rose puede ser muy terca y prejuiciosa lamentablemente en ésto es más parecida a tu tío Ronald que a Hermione, se qué te sientas herido por las actitudes de tus primos y creeme que te entiendo cariño, pero debes recordar que la sangre siempre viene primero._

_Trata de hablar con ellos dos, ¿si? Después de todo la familia es la única que siempre estará allí para siempre._

_Trata de escribirnos más, tu padre y yo amamos leer como te va en el colegio._

_**Con cariño, mamá. **_


End file.
